Of painting longer version
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: Ichigo is spending time with Byakuya, And Their relationship takes a new turn when Byakuya ask him if he could paint him Byakuya is painting Ichigo let's Ignore the Kuchiki gene that make him artistically-challenge...


Of painting (longer version)

''Good Morning Ichigo'' The long-haired man greeted.

I greeted back. He was already walking away, leaving behind him the scent of cherry blossoms . He didn't have the time to talk with me today, I knew that if he could he would have stopped and to talk with me, even if it was for a few words.

I didn't jumped this time, I was used to him greeting me. When I came in Soul Society for the summer break, I never would have guessed that Byakuya would have change his behaviour toward me.

It started with nodding at me when he saw me in the six division corridors. It had been surprising at first since Byakuya had always carefully ignored me or asking me to leave Soul society when I was in his presence. I was grateful to whatever changed his opinion: even though he made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with me, I always wanted to talk to him,know him better.

I'm glad he let me get closer to him. He didn't seemed lonely but he was holding everyone at arm length. He didn't have real friends. Ukitake-Taichou told me once, that Hisana, his late wife, was the only one he got close to. It was sad, because I knew that they had been together, only for Five years, and that had been so long ago. The mere idea of such a loneliness was freezing my insides.

Byakuya's new openness to me didn't escape other's people attentions,: Ukitake-taichou told that I was it was the first time that he saw the Kuchiki heir so friendly since Hisana.

I was glad he opened up to me.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

''Rukia will be late tonight'' Byakuya declared simply. It wasn't rare that Rukia stayed late at her office. But usually she warned me in advance

''Really? Maybe I should come back later then...'' I said. I had turned my back, already thinking that I could probably stay at pass at Kira 's until Rukia came back. Byakuya surprised me again.

''You can wait here, with me. Tea will be served soon.'' He offered in his calm tone.

I nodded in acceptance, only hesitating for a few seconds.

I sat across the table. Once I was seated I took a look around. The servant a guided me in an area of the manor I didn't know. It just occured to me that I might be in Byakuya's quarters. Usually didn't need a guide, I knew where Rukia's quarters were. I guess that since Rukia wasn't there today they

took me to Byakuya. The room was very was warm and intimate. I didn't knew him well enough to say if there was his personal touch in the room, but it was felt more lively then what I expected.

The first thing I noticed was the huge painting that was covering an entire wall. The woman in the center was beautiful. At first I thought it maybe Hisana, but I remembered Rukia told me that her sister was looking a lot like her. The woman sitting under big sakura tree had long hair and was taller than Rukia, even though she was still a beautiful brunette I couldn't see any similarities with Rukia. . The landscape was quiet and peaceful nearly entirely covered in cherry blossoms. There were trees of all sorts, more than I could ever hope to identify. There were beds of flowers laid out, and further in the background a small pond. What drawn my attention about the painting, other than its size, was that the woman seemed to be merging in the landscape, as if she belong there. As if she and the garden was a whole. I wondered who was that woman, if she even existed. She must be somebody really close to Byakuya if she's occupying an entire wall in one of his room. If that place existed I would have love to spend some time thought it was one of the most exquisite things he had ever seen.

'' That's Senbonzakura's world''

I looked at him surprised that he noticed me observing the had been doing calligraphy when after he offered me to stay he went back to that. He had been so focused on it that I, too I thouhgt he had forgotten me.

I looked back at the painting.

'' I envy you'' I told him as a servant came in to serve the tea before leaving furtively. ''Zangetsu's world is very different and not as welcoming as this place.''

That was true, I like my inner world, but it wasn't as beautiful as Byakuya's. And it was cold. When it's rain, My hoillow and Zangetsu complained that there's no shelter. I compared Senbonzakura's colorful garden to Zangetsu's city full of buildings, that sometimes when I'm not feeling well can be upside down. I realized how ironic the situation 's place was the warm and calm place when I, who was always so hot-headed, had a cold and instable world. That was unexpected, coming from the man the whole Sereitei thought as colder than Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.

''I didn't knew you like painting '' I remarked. '' And it surprisingly well-drawn...''

'' What do you mean'' he replied in a warning tone, as he lifted his eyes to glare at me.

I mentally hit myself across the head. I really need to think before opening my big mouth.

''Uhm, what I mean is...'' I started hesitantly. ''Look, I thought you were as skilled as Rukia in the artisic area. I saw your seaweed Ambassador drawing...'' I was fidgeting and babblig now, and I wasn't even making the situation better.

I glanced nervously at Byakuya, in the corner of my eyes. And sighed in relief when he didn't seem like he wanted to release his shikai on me: Byakuya wasn't very tolerant when someone was making fun of him. When I finally decided to look fully, I noticed that he wasn't mad. In fact, he even hada small smile tugging at his lips. An imperceptible turn-up of his lips. I wondered how he wow he would be like if he was smiling broadly.

I jus stared at him as he started to talk again.

''Actually, the seaweed ambassador is originally Hisana's. I just kept drawing it because I like it.''

Okay, that's kind of made sense. That would explain Rujia artisic skills: the talent passed through theirs genes... not that I 'll say that aloud he would certainly kill me.

My eyes widened in shocked as I realized something. Wait did Byakuaya just made a confidence to me. He even smiled.

''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''No, no everything's okay...''I whispered quickly before grabbing.

I think he would have added something, but at that cery moment, somebody knocked at the door.

It was a servant. He came to tell me that Rukia came back and was ready to receive me. Then, came out He'd wait for me outside.

I stood up. He stood as well.

''Well, Byakuya thank you for the tea, I'm going to see Rukia now. It was nice to talk with you''

He just nodded at me.

''So, goodnight''

''Goodnight Ichigo''

I walked to the door and and as I was opening the door I turned around, hesitating slightly before saying:

''You can come to Rukia's room and spend some time with us tonight, I'll enjoy talking with you again''

''I'll think about it'' He replied

This time, I nodded, before leaving.

He didn't come.

~*~*~*~*~

''Byakuya!'' I called.

He froze, then around, looked carefully around for the person who called him. His stence seemed more rigid than usual (and that was saying a lot...). I couldn't help but notice his relieved expression when he saw that it was only me.

'' How are you? I wasn't sure et was you...''

''Please be quiet'' He whispered quickly, then he gestured toward a restaurant in front of us.

I followed him, curiously.

I knew I was staring but it was rather unusual to see Byakuya outside of his office or his manor. It was an even strange situation since Byakuya was in the Rukongai. Even if it was the safest areas, never in my life I would have guessed that Byakuya could come to the Rukongai.

So, yes I was curious.

Even weirder, he was chatting with the owner of the restaurant as if they were old friends. No way, could it be that the Noble Kuchiki heir was friend (shocking!) with a commoner?

Byakuya was far more open than I ever seen him.

Once we were seated , I notice several changes in his appearance.

He wasn't wearing his white haori. Neither was he wearing his white scarf nor his Kenseikan.

My eyes widened in amazement. Could it be that Byakuya didn't want to be recognized ?

That would explain why he wanted me to be discret...

''This is a nice place, I never noticed it before'' I said.

Byakuya nodded. ''Hisana found it first. She really liked this place, we came here often together frequently.''

Since that night when I was waiting for Rukia in Byakuya's rooms, Byakuya and I talked a lot more.

I came early at the manor, so that we could spend time together. Sometimes he was there and sometimes he wasn't. We would have long conversations. Often, I would find myself , surprised of how long we talked. For instance I knew that he could spend his time, drinking tea and painting and he knew that I loved reading William Shakespeare's book and that I was a chocolate-addict.

Hisana was a recurring subject between us. I think I was one of the rare people (if not the only) Byakuya talked about Hisana. I didn't mind mind. I actually enjoyed listening to him. I learned quite a few things about about his late wife. For instance, she wasn't like Rukia at all, even though she had a temper of her own.

He talked to me about so I talked to me about my mother. I never talk about my mother either, but whenever he talked about Hisana, he was reveling himself to me; so I guess talking about my mother,was a compensation. Something or be balanced, or something like that.

He orderd for both of us.

'' It was quite a surprise to meet you here'' I said.

I needed to handle the conversation carefully. Byakuya was clearly not at ease with the current situation. I knew Byakuya enough to guess that if I was too blunt , he'd close himself to me and we will both be uncomfortable.

'' I'd never guessed you'd be the type to sneak out of Sereitei, what would rukia say if she knew?''I joked in an over-exagerrated shocked voice.

A small smile was already tugging at the corner of his lips.

'' You 'd be surprised to know what I do when I'm not at work '' He asked , eyes sparkling mischievously.

'' So that kind of thing happends? There's actually times when your not working?'' disbelief written all over my face. This time I was sincerely shocked (and everyone would be at my place).

'' Of course'' He snorted. '' Sotaichou, don't want the captains to be overwhelmed with work.'' He snorted disdainfully, but there was still a playful gleam in his eyes.

''And what are you doing? Please do tell.'' I was curious.

''That, Mr Kurosaki is personnal.'' He retorted, smiling.

''No way...'' I whistled . ''could you possibly... Are you hiding a secret life from us?'' I joked.

He chuckled. ''Maybe''

I raised an eyebrow at that. Something in the way he said it, made me think that he may have been serious.

My, my the Kuchiki heir was certainly full of surprised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

''Ah, here you are''

Rukia pull the chair next to me and sat. Renji on her other side. Ikkaku and Yumichika were across from us emptying their plates.

We were in eleventh division cafeteria. It was crowded as usual. It seemed that today nobody was going to fight over food; what an exceptional day!

''Ichigo, it's been a while'' Rukia stated.

'' What do you mean?'' I articuled with difficulty with my mouth full. '' I was at the Kuchiki Manor yesterday''

''Ew, quit doing that, it gross'' she said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

I choked several times before yelling at her.'' Oi , you wanna kill me?''

'' That exactly what I mean'' she sighed, ignoring my previous outburst ''you went and you stayed with Nii-sama''

''Ah, sorry. I was sure you were there...'' I said , as I resumed eating.

''You didn't even noticed my absence!'' She yelled, clearly hurt.

'Oh shit' I thought. 'She's angry'

''I'm so sorry Rukia.''I started again, not realizing how what I's say could be interpreted. '' I didn't meant to hurt you. I tended to forgot thing when I 'm talking with Byakuya.''

'' Rukia, think there is something going on between the too of you''Renji. ''And it kinda make sense, given the times you're spending togeth... Oi! Ichigo are you alright! Here take some water.

Once again, I was violently choking on my food.

'' wha-what?'' I asked in disbeleaf.

''Oh, come on'' Yumichika said, suddenly jining the conversation. '' you're practically joint at the hips. You spend your entire time in the six division. It's wonder if Byakuya still manange to work ''

''Maybe, he's not working after all'' Rukia added suggestively '' Maybe something entirely different happend behind the wamm of the sixth division captain...''

I blushed violently, at the implied meaning. '' Of couse not, nothing is going on. What make you think that?'' I tried to hide my embarassement ( and failing) by drinking my glass of water.

'' Oh I don't know''Rukia said with that disgusting voice she used, to act cute. ''maybe it's the fact that you spend the last three days night in Nii-saa's rooms?''

Renji, Ikkakuand Yumichika gasped loudly. And I blushed ever harder. Oh god how did the conversation got here?

''Oh, Matsumoto is so gonna like this one'' Yumichika remarked greedily.

'Oh no', I thought with horror. Matsumoto and Yumichika are like a popular radio: every gossip going around is broadcasted by them. And in less than a day, the whole Sereitei will know about it.

Ikkaku was laughing madly. ''Ahahahaha!! You and the Kuchiki Princess, Taichou is gonna love this.'' He was shaking so much that the content of his drink spilled onthe guy behind him. Uh oh, maybe ther would be a fight after all.

I turned back to Rukia.

''No, you're all wrong'' I tried to convince them. ''there is nothing going on''

Jesus, I knew I was redder than red. I could feel the blush spread farther toward the tip of my ear and further down my chest.

''Oh, look at him. How cute!''Rukia teased. ''He's blushing''

They all started to laugh ( Renji and Rukia were litterally splayed on the table, hitting the table with their fist). I seriously wanted to dig a whole right there and bury myself in the ground. I can't recall being so embarassed.

It so didn't get better when Matsumoto learnt it. And, it was even worse when, Hisagi Ang Kira told them that they so us in a Rukongai restaurant.

After that Matsumoto and Rukia would hint at it evertimes they se me. So embarassing.

This will never end...

~*~*~*~*~

The summer was nearing it end, and I was already regretting having to go back to the real world.

Byakuya and me were in his study. He was sitting at his desk and I was leaned at against it.

He was finishing his paperwork as I was talking about nothing special.

And suddenly he asked it. I turned around to stared at him. He head was still lowered and he was still writing calmly when I looked at him. He stopped whenhe didn't get an answer. He lifted his head and looked at me in the eyes as he asked again.

''Would you let me paint you?''

I was still speechless. He chuckled softly. Judging by the small smile playing on his lips, he was clearly amused by the situation.

''You cannot be serious'' My voice was trembling a little.

''Why not?'' he replied.

''Because...'' I trailed off, not daring to voice out loud

'You usually paint landscapes. You only paint portrait of people you care deeply' I wanted to scream at him.

People like, Senbonzakura, Rukia, Hisana or his Grandfather; Kuchiki Ginrei. I even saw one of Ukitake. They are displayed in his rooms and study. I was currently watching a portrait of Kuchiki Ginrei.

I wasn't sure of what to think of it. Byakuya genuinely requested to paint me, but I new what it meant. It meant that I had a greater place in his life than I thought. After this revelation, Ifelt a familiar warmth spreading in my chest ( the very same I felt every time I heard him laughed of this rich and clear laugh I recently discovered he had).

''Why not, indeed'' I finally answered out loud.

~*~*~*~*~

''Why, here?'' I asked.

'' It where I fell more relaxed'' He answered . That wasn't new. Byakuya loved his garden; And I had to admit that I like it too.

'' But I'm cold'' I whined.

''That's your own fault'' I asked you too started '' you kept delaying the session. Had you listened to me we would be indoors by now.''He reply. Byakuya's words were repremending me but I could definitely say that he was smiling.'' We need one more hour or we'll never finnish before you leave for the real world.''

I groaned. '' But I 'm bored''.

Byakuya just shook his head in amusement.

I can be such a baby. I couldn't help it sometimes he just felt lke acting childish around him.

It had been an a hour an half since we started. I was feeling so nervous that I kept delaying the beginning. Eventually, Byakuya dragged me outside and we started.

I was making thing difficult, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't joking when I said that I was bored. I couldn't hold the pose. And Byakuya would laughed again.

At the end, he didn't even shown me the canvas. No matter how much I insisted and frown at him, he wouldn't let me see.

~*~*~*~*~

We eventually finnished it, just a day before I leave. I couldn't wait to see the paint. I was wondering what it would look like. I saw his others portrait: the tone depended on the period when they were made aside from his Grandfather that were always stoic (not unlike Byakuya , before I knew him more, but some of them were showing him smiling like a any othe grandfather. Hisana's recent portraits were definitely full of sadness and regret. The old me uncomfortable; I always felt like Hisana was far away any time I looked at them. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean since it was supposed to be Byakuya's vision of her. I was secretly wondering if Byakuya had really felt this distance between them. If he did, I couldn't imagine Byakuya's hurt, since I knew how much he loved ( and probably still love)her. Of couse I would never ask. It was stoo personal.

Rukia's painting had also been sad and regretful. But now they were brighter, And she was smiling in them. It was surely the reflect of their new bond. They were definitely closer than before, even if it wasn't the same thing as Me and my sister. But at least, he didn't ignore her anymore.

I was dying to know how the painting looked like. I was dying to know what he saw in me.

He had displayed it in his study.

When I finally saw it, I was speechless. It was beautifully done, of course. But that wasn't what I noticed: it was bright, very bright, brighter than Rukia's recent portraits...

It was both me, and not. My brows were still slightly knitted, but I was smiling and my eyes were very warm.

It gave me the same feeling as when I saw a picture of my mother. Warmth, peace, trust, comfort... A mix of all of these emotions.

I wondered if it was the kind of feeling I gave when I smiled, or if it was just Byakuya's perception of me.

I was at loss of words as I looked back at him. Once , again he had that mask of emotionlessnes he wore when he was tensed or he didn't want the other to be aware of his tate of mind.

''Quit that face Byakuya, I like it'' I whispered. I suspected that if I spoke louder my voice would break. My throat was tightly consticted, and the corner of my eyes were stinging a little. ''I didn't realized how you saw me.''

''Ichigo...'' He said gently.

I shook my head, and tried to clear my throat. ''I really like it''

He looked into my eyes as he removed his emotionless mask. There were too much things left unsaid at that moment, that we were both awere of. I could see it in his eyes.

''And you do you like it'' I asked, in the same voice, dspite my efforts.

He nodded.

I nodded as well.

''Then, let's go'' He accompagnied me too the gate in silence.

Too much things left unsaid. 


End file.
